Kikuri-Hime
Kikuri-Hime (キクリヒメ) or (ククリヒメ, Kukurihime), also known as Shirayama-Hime (シラヤマヒメ), is a demon in the series. History In Japanese mythology, Kikuri-Hime (or Shirayama-Hime) is the dragon goddess worshipped at Mt. Hakusan and is considered the Shinto goddess of negotiation and mediation. She is also said to bring the rains to the farmlands. In Japanese "Kiku" means "chrysanthemum", which is her symbolic flower and interactively associates with lamentation at death. It is written in the Kojiki that after Izanagi was driven out of Yomi (Shinto Netherworld), Kikuri-Hime mediated on behalf of Izanami so that the husband and wife could engage in a debate. The exact content of this debate is not recorded, although there has been much conjecture. It is the actions of Kikuri-Hime that established the duty of later (Japanese priestess) when communicating with Yomi. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Genma Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Genma Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Megami Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Jiboshin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: If...: Jiboshin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Jiboshin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Earth Mother Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Nymph Race *Majin Tensei: Megami Clan *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Megami Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Jiboshin Clan *Giten Megami Tensei: Jiboshin Clan *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Priestess Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Priestess Arcana *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Deity Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Megami Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Megami Race *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Jiboshin Clan Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Kikuri-Hime can be acquired through fusion and as a hacked chip instance reward. She acts as a boss within Ichigaya Camp's bronze-level instance and reappears as a nightmare variant in the basement floors of the gold-level instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' '' ''Giten Megami Tensei'' Known as Kukuri-Hime in the game. ''Persona 3'' ''Devil Survivor 2: The Animation'' Io Nitta summons Kikuri-Hime at the end of Monday against Merak to deal attacks to the flyer, blasting it with pink magic under heavy cover of the JP's members' Jambavans until it was hit by one of Merak's small energy beams, knocking it out of the fight. Io later uses Kikuri-Hime to fight off multiple Legions in Nagoya before Hibiki's Suzaku comes in to destroy the rest of them. On the same day, Io also uses her to fight Phecda in JP's Nagoya headquarters. Kikuri-Hime manages to do some damage before Io becomes exhausted, and is later destroyed by Phecda's energy beam when it splits into two. It should be noted that while Phecda's first form is immune to every attack except Almighty (i.e. Sarasvati's Drain attack), Kikuri-Hime's pink magic blasts seem to affect it, implying that this attack has Almighty properties, and is perhaps an animated version of Holy Dance due to its circular patterns. It is last seen in battle against a Megrez bud, where it once again uses these Almighty blasts to damage the Septentrion's shell in a join effort with Byakko. Upon a glance at Io's current demon roster, Kikuri-Hime seemed to have disappeared, perhaps being replaced by Lugh in a sacrifice at some point. Io summons Kikuri-Hime one last time in the last day to protect Hibiki from Nebiros. After her defeat, Io quickly summons Lugh to continue. Despite being a demon that usually has little to no offensive capability, Kikuri-Hime is shown using some sort of almighty attack to deal damage on the opponents. How she possesses the almighty skill without fusion is never explained in the anime. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei If... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force = Null |Expel = Null |Curse = |Ailmentresistance = None |Normalattack = Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Tetraja |Effect1 = Prevents one Light/Dark instant kill to any ally |Cost1 = 15 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Me Patra |Effect2 = Removes Sleep/Panic/Bind ailments from all allies |Cost2 = 15 MP |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Diarama |Effect3 = Restores a moderate amount of HP to a single ally |Cost3 = 9 MP |Level3 = 37 |Skill4 = Recarm |Effect4 = Revives a single ally from KO with half HP |Cost4 = 20 MP |Level4 = 38 }} ''Majin Tensei 2: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Giten Megami Tensei'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Megami Race Category:Lady Race Category:Priestess Arcana Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Genma Race Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Persona 3 Personas Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Persona 3 FES Personas Category:Nymph Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons